vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic The Hedgehog (Pre-Super Genesis Wave)
|-|Base= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Ultra Sonic= Summary Sonic The Hedgehog 'is a hedgehog born with super speed born on day 162 in the year of 3220. His parents have named him after his grandfather Maurice. And as so, Archie Sonic has then picked up the name Sonic due to his ability to zip around in a matter of seconds, but had no disrespect to his grandfather. Sonic has met Sally Acorn during his uncle's visits, as both of Sonic's parents were turned into robots, Uncle Chuck was then forced to raise Sonic The Hedgehog alone. Powers and Stats 'Tier: '''At least '''4-A | 3-A, Possibly 2-C | Unknown Name: 'Sonic "Maurice" Hedgehog '''Origin: '''Sonic The Hedgehog (Archie Comics) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17, biologically 16 '''Classification: '''Mobian '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Capable of going intangible by molecular vibrating, Resistant to Magic, Reality Warping with Chaos Powers, Forcefield, Teleportation, Aura that is effective against evil beings, Can Time Travel by running fast enough, Energy Manipulation via Chaos Energy, Portal Creation (Can create dimensional portals), Regeneration, Atom Manipulation, | Timestop, Time Manipulation, Energy Projection, Invulnerability, Resistant to Reality Warping, True Flight | Elemental Manipulation, Can change into different versions (Example Polar Sonic) '''Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level '''(Has countered a black hole that can absorb star systems, and has done this with his speed, comparable to Shadow the Hedgehog and Scourge the Hedgehog.) | '''Universe level, Possibly Multi-Universe level '''(Has been capable of taking on Enerjak who is Knuckles and has destroyed a zone which was essentially a universe.) | '''Unknown Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Can keep up with Scourge, and went through a multiverse in less than a day.) | '''Massively FTL+ '| '''Unknown, Likely Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 10 '''| '''Class 100 | Unknown Striking Strength: 'At Least '''Class XPJ '| '''Universal, Possibly Multi-Universal '''| '''Unknown Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level '''(Has countered a black hole that can absorb star systems, and has done this with his speed, comparable to Shadow the Hedgehog and Scourge the Hedgehog.) | '''Universe level, Possibly Multi-Universe level '''(Has been capable of taking on Enerjak who is Knuckles and has destroyed a zone which was essentially a universe.) | '''Unknown Stamina: 'Very High | Seemingly Limitless | Unknown 'Range: 'Planetary | Universal to Multi-Universal | Unknown '''Standard Equipment: '''Chaos Emeralds, Power Rings, Super Emeralds 'Intelligence: 'High '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Key: Base '| 'Super Form '| '''Ultra Form Note: '''This is Sonic The Hedgehog from the Archie Comics, '''NOT '''from the mainstream games. If you are looking for Sonic The Hedgehog from the games, please click here. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:SEGA Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletes Category:Forcefield Users Category:Speedsters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Princes Category:Hero Characters Category:Hax Category:Animals Category:Spin Dash Users